Detentionaire: New Student
by Whackedgourd
Summary: Lee and Cam used to be sweet little boys. Add in Lee's cousin. Now nothing scares Lee, but everything scares Cam. Especially Lee's cousin. Reviews are welcome. And ideas too. Abandoned
1. Cam

Detentionaire.

I don't own Detentionaire, just my few original characters.

Camillio Martinez.

A. Nigma. High School. Seven fifty-five.

"Hey Lee. Man where were you this weekend?" Cam shouted down the hall. "You missed out. All our game time gone man."

"Sorry Cam. But you know, grounded for ever." Lee said. "'And I had to go to this family thing. Hey, do you remember Song?" he asked slowly.

"The chica who was able to make me wet myself till I was twelve? Gave me nightmares for weeks? No, can't say that I do chico." Cam said dismissively.

"You wet yourself till you were twelve?" Cyrus Xavier, head of the Dudes of Darkness asked coming up beside Lee.

"No, no, see this chica…"Cam began frantically.

"My cousin, Song, used to scare Cam and me when we were little. I got used to it, Cam on the other hand." Lee explained with a grin. "He never fully recovered."

"Dude she was like…like Krueger or, or…" Cam stammered uncontrollably.

"Now, see, she is also the reason he has an insatiable need for female attention. It borders on obsession." Lee said, Cyrus and his band mates laughed.

"Little bat eared lizard things and those critter things that rolled, and looked like hedgehogs." Cam continued rambling almost hysterically.

"Your cousin managed to instill a fear that deep into his psyche? Of horror and psycho thriller movies?" Cyrus asked with a grin.

"Hey, she was evil. We were seven and it was fun watching Cam cry every time her cat came into the room. Or the dog." Lee said with a wicked grin.

"And then she made us watch those witch movies! She had long black hair too. Just like the witch! Man, you have no idea how creepy Song was." Cam said, finally coming back to reality.

"Are you calling my cousin creepy?' Lee asked faking insult.

"No man. She was creepy. Just so long as she's in Japan and not here. Then all's cool." Cam said quickly and breathing a sigh of relief. He didn't notice Cyrus and Lee exchange a quick look, and a grin at the bright pink and black shadow that practically slid up beside Cam.

"You know, Camillio, that I've been in Japan for three years. The Japanese know horror stories. Have you heard of the Snow Maiden? It's been banned everywhere outside of Japan. And I smuggled it here, just to watch it with you." a girl's voice purred in Cam's ear, he went stiff as a board and paled to the color of a latte.

"S,s,s Song?" Cam stammered, wide eyed and paling further.

"One and only. Now, along with the Snow Maiden, I also managed to smuggle not one, not two, but all three chapters of The Mountain Path. What do you say to a movie date, Friday night?" Song asked, still purring and grinning evilly.

I,I,I,I, gotta go, like do something that ain't here, y'know?" Cam stammered. " So, I'll uh catch ya later, some other time." he said, then turned and ran as fast as his baggy pants would let him. Song giggled darkly and turned to Lee and Cyrus.

"I see you remember Cam." Lee observed with amusement.

"My first love." Song said, grinning wickedly.

"Your first torture victim." Lee amended, then grunted when Cyrus' elbow forcibly met his ribs. " This is Cyrus. He's the lead of the local metal band, the Dudes Of Darkness." Lee said, rubbing his ribs.

"I'm Song Ping. Nice to meet you." Song said.

"Same here babe." Cyrus said, with a smirk.

Song was about to reply, when a microphone was thrust in her face.

"Chaz Monerainian here, of Nigma High News. Tell me, whar is your first impression of your new school, on your very first day?" Chaz rambled off quickly and loudly to the camera.

"It's been an eye opener." Song drawled slowly.

"He's toast." Lee snickered.

"Why?" Cyrus asked, as Chaz continued to pester Song for answers to the most inane questions he could think of. Song for her part, had a rather feral grin on her face.

"Tina Kwee here, with A Nigma News. Are you really Lee Pings' cousin?" Tina asked, after shoving Chaz out of her way.

"You should know that, Tina." Song said with a nicer grin than the one she had aimed at Chaz.

"Oh, uh right. Is it also true that you were expelled from three different schools in Japan?" Tina pressed insistently. "On the grounds of committing punishable offenses against the schools?"

"Keep in mind that the Japanese school system is much more rigid than the Canadian system. Two cherry bombs in the plumbing and getting caught in the boys locker room, with the kendo champ, were highly punishable. However, it was only two schools. The third didn't have any hard evidence that I was doing anything illicit with Hoshi." Song explained, grinning in a self satisfied way.

"Illicit?" Tina began, but the class bell rang, cutting her off. The ensuing sluggish stampede separated Tina and Song.

"Well, my first class is math." Song said, looking at her itinerary.

"Us too!" Cyrus said faking surprise really badly. " You can sit with me and my band."

"Oh happy day!" Lee muttered darkly and received another elbow to the ribs. " Geez! Okay! I have to ask, what is with the cartoon get up? Does your mom know your hair is pink?"

"It's not cartoon, it's anime. And this is called Lolita. I rather like it for Mondays." Song said, straightening her lace collar and smoothing her skirt.

"Looks overly complicated to me." Lee said.

"You should see what some lolitas' make their boyfriends' wear. Satin waistcoats, lace cravats and knee breeches. Lemme tell you, I've seen my share of male lolitas' and they are not pretty." Song laughed. The group of teens entered their classroom.


	2. Chaz

Detentionaire

Chaz Monerainian

Nine forty-five: Gym/ Physical Education. AKA Dodge ball

In the gymnasium.

"I love nothing more than getting a ball to the gut right before lunch time. Really helps my weight loss plan." Lee muttered, sitting on the bleachers and nursing a bruised stomach.

"Homes, was your cuz like, serious about a date on Friday?" Cam asked nervously. "Cuz, you know, she got super hot in three years."

"She's messing with you, Cam." Lee said in a dead pan tone.

"Hey, Ping!" Cyrus shouted from the floor, and climbed the bleachers to sit with Lee and Cam. "So, about Song?" Cyrus began.

"Not you too. She looks at dating this way; if she can't get anything out of it or make the guy cry, then she isn't serious about it. Unless you have something she wants, or she knows she can cause mental anguish, then you don't have a chance." Lee explained. "Besides, she's helping me with getting Chaz out of the news room long enough for me to get in and check their archives."

"Meaning?" Cyrus asked.

"Meaning, that until further notice, she is officially dating Chaz Monerainian. And she won't cheat on him, even if he's a complete hat rack for butt covers. And she said that." Lee explained. "Besides, the only meaningful relationships she's been in, is the dysfunctional one she has with Cams' head. She enjoys toying with his mind."

"So, I'm on the back burner?" Cam asked hopefully.

"Neither of you are even in the kitchen. So to speak. She doesn't view high school romance the same way other girls do." Lee said. "And this is rapidly getting awkward. I do not want to discuss my cousin's love life. We're related and that is too close for comfort."

"Can I at least get her cell number off you?" Cam asked, Cyrus nodded eagerly, both grinning hopefully.

"No! I'm going to the bathroom." Lee stated. "Dodge ball lends itself to several uncomfortable abuses."

"Like discussing your cousin?" Biff asked, scaring the bejeebers out of Lee.

"Where did you come from?" Lee demanded, looking around.

"Under the bleachers. I was feeding Mrs. Rumplekittycat." Biff explained. "If you want my help with Chaz, then I'll need Songs' cell number for syncing."

"Tell me you aren't in love with her too?" Lee groaned.

"No, but I will if it makes you uncomfortable." Biff chuckled, grinning maliciously.

"Forget it. She's only distracting Chaz for a couple days." Lee said, heading out into the hall. Biff followed him.

"So you know how he gets, when he gets attached to something, or someone.?" Biff asked pointedly.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"I mean, Chaz gets way to attached. To the point of obsession. Song could be dealing with him for a long time." Biff explained.

"Did you not hear me talking to Cyrus and Cam?" Lee asked with a laugh. "Song knows how to deal with overeager boys."

"And how would she do it?" Biff asked sceptically.

"Painfully." Lee said simply.

Eleven-thirty. Lunch time. Cafeteria.

"So, there I was, without any hair product and about to go on air" Chaz was telling Song a story from a few weeks ago, and Song did not look happy to have to sit and listen to him, judging by the looks she kept sending Lee.

"Dude, I thought I was in for it when she threatened those foreign horror movies on me. But you, she's gonna kill you and dance on your grave homme. She ain't even going to let little things like the law, get in her way. Or even your mom and the fact that you are family. She's going to massacre you." Cam said trying not to grin at Lees' discomfort.

"Thank you Cam. I wasn't aware that Song has been plotting my demise since she agreed to help me get to the bottom of the Prank." Lee said sarcastically.

"Just saying, man. She ain't happy with you at all." Cam said, finally grinning, when Song sent a particularly murderous look at Lee, he cringed. "Man, I felt that one." Cam said.

"I have to go. The only safe place for me for the next few days, is detention." Lee said, hurrying out of the cafeteria.

"So Cam. You know Song. Almost as long as Lee?" Cyrus asked, sitting down next to Cam. His band mates joined them. Cam looked around nervously, then grinned at his sudden popularity.

"I'm sure I could help you out. So long as there was something in it for me?" Cam said expectantly.

"We could use a roadie for our next gig." suggested Tanner, the drummer.

"Throw in a free t-shirt and cd and you got a deal." Cam said. Cyrus and his mates considered for a moment.

"Done. Give me something I can use, and you'll get to appear, briefly, onstage with the band as we set up. You'll run out some amp hook ups." Waylan said, throwing his blond hair over his shoulder. "I'm always forgetting them anyway."

"So, Lee told me that during math, Song said she wanted to challenge herself, cause the math isn't what she's used to. They have crazy high expectations in Japan. Doing like college or university math in high school." Cam began

"Details, condensed version. Not a big long epic retelling of the Illiad please." Cyrus said, cutting Cam off.

"Uhh… Song's gonna get tested to be a tutor for other kids having trouble in math." Cam said. "Ain't you failing math?" he asked pointedly.

"No, I'm just not doing too great in it. I could use a tutor." Cyrus said as realization dawned.

"Okay. You think about that. I gotta go. So many chiquitas, so little time bro." Cam said and slouched away.

"What's so special about the new girl?" Matt asked blankly.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Told Lee before class that I'd help keep Song outta trouble. He can't keep an eye on her when he's in detention. And no one would trust Cam. So, he asked me." Cyrus said smoothly, trying not to notice Song getting up and leaving Chaz talking to thin air as she left the cafeteria.

"She's cute, but that look is too…It ain't metal enough." Tanner said.

"She looks like a punk rock doll." Matt said, both missed the glare Cyrus tried to hide under the brim of his hat. Waylan wasn't the brightest tool, but he noticed and wondered about it for a moment, before eating got in the way of linear thought.

Twelve oh five. Third Period. Science Class.

"Now, Miss Ping. We've already divided into groups. Two groups are short a member. There is Brandi's group and then there is Cyrus' group. You have until the end of class to decide.." Mr. Emskuware said.

"Cyrus' group. Those girls fear me." Song said immediately and with a straight face.

"They…fear you?" Mr. Emskuware asked blankly.

"Well, not yet. But they'll learn to." Song said, grinning wickedly at Brandi and her group.

"Please sit with your group." Mr. Emskuware said faintly. Song gave him a brilliant smile and sat down with Cyrus, Waylan, and Tanner.

"Today we will be researching hormone responses to attractive pheromones. Case in point, the honey bee…" Mr. Emskuware began to drone on about bees and flowers.

"So, I heard you were planning on being an official tutor for the school." Cyrus said, between taking notes and sneak eating a candy bar.

"Nah. I figure, if someone is failing in math, then it is their conscious choice. And I don't plan on getting between someone and their free will." Song said. "Man, this guy just drones on and on and on."

"Well, Cam was saying that. And me and my band need to get our grades up or our sponsor will drop us. Without the sponsor, we lose the gigs we got for the next three weekends." Cyrus said, trying to sound convincing.

"How are your grades now?" Sang asked.

"Not bad, but with practice and school, and all the driving we have to do, getting study time is harder than we thought." Tanner said.

"Sounds like you could use a manager, not a tutor." Song said. "I think my brain is melting from all the numbing the teacher is giving us." she groaned suddenly.


	3. Ted

Detentionaire

Chaz Monerainian #2

Song's point of view.

Math Class Eight-thirty.

Lee and Song sat next to each other in their math class. Lee had been assigned to help Song catch up to where the class was in the text book.

"You call this math? I've done this. In grade eight. Just after we moved to Tokyo." Song said, looking at her math work sheet like it was diseased.

"It's algebra." Lee pointed out.

"It's simple. Little kids could do it in their sleep." Song said finishing her work.

"So, look, there's this whole framed for a prank I didn't do thing, and I need your help for a few days, maybe a week if he turns out to be difficult." Lee began in a rambling manner.

"You want me to manhandle someone?" Song asked with a grin. "Who?"

"Chaz. The guy on the school news. I need him away from the news room long enough for me to go through all their archives." Lee said, glad that Song wasn't going to play games like she usually did when he wanted something.

"So you want me to do what? That decimal place is wrong." Song asked before pointing out Lee's error. "And the ex mathlete has to tutor me?" she asked with a chuckle.

"You're never gonna let that die, are you? All you have to do is keep him busy. Make him think you're his girlfriend or something and pander to his ego. The longer he's gone, the better." Lee said shrugging indifferently. "Just tell me when he's on his way back to the news room, so I can get out of there, okay?"

"Alright, but you know my views on teenage romance, especially with a butt cover like him right?" Song asked, Lee shook his head. "He's a complete moron. And this math is too easy."

"It's advanced and the beginning of the school year." Lee said, Song gave him a look that said she didn't accept his excuse.

"Maybe I should put in to be a tutor. There's bound to be some kids needing help in math or science." Song said.

"Science?" Lee asked.

"You don't think I learned how to make flash fountains from the internet, do you?" Song asked, she and Lee grinned. "That was the best family reunion ever."

"Totally epic. Your grandmother looked ready to kill someone." Lee chuckled.

"She was aiming for Tohjo. No one ever thinks to suspect me for some reason." Song said with a mock sigh.

"Mainly cause Tohjo's been at this longer than either of us." Lee said. "He's a great scapegoat." he added.

"So when do I start with this Chaz guy?" Song asked.

"Soon as possible. And I have to warn you, he's really self-centred." Lee said. "And he's mean to people he doesn't like."

"Most hat racks are, cuz." Song said, dusking her head when the teacher looked their way.

"Okay, you have ten minutes to convince him that you're interested in him…Song?" Lee began before noticing that Song had disappeared when class let out for break. He spotted Song down the hall, her pink and black hair distinguishing her form the other students.

"So, Chaz Monerainian, is it?" Song asked sweetly, making Chaz turn to look at her.

"It certainly is and what can I do for you?" Chaz asked, oozing smarm.

"You can tell me what you use on your hair. It looks just fantastic." Song said, feigning interest. She regretted those words three minutes later.

Eleven-thirty Lunch time, Cafeteria.

"And so there I was, no hair product and about to go on air." Chaz said adding in a false tone of dread. "The school kleptomaniac had stolen my hairspray. Thankfully, one of the football grunts found everything. I made the shoot on time and perfectly coiffed." Chaz continued rambling, while Song sent glare after glare at Lee, not bothering to hide them from Chaz, as he was too wrapped up in telling another story.

"Oh, Chaz, I haven't been to see all the school yet. Why don't you show me around after class? We can call it a documentary and you can narrate it on screen." Song suggested.

"That is a great idea." Chaz said. "A documentary, with me narrating it to new student Song Ping, cousin of the infamous Lee Ping. I'll win a Tazle Trophy for sure!"

"A tazle…?" Song wondered to herself, Chaz was off on another tangent. Song sent an absolutely venomous glare at Lee and was pleased to see him pale slightly and leave the cafeteria. She gave Cam a curious look when Cyrus and his band sat down after Lee had left.

"So, Song, shall we say, three-ten? Outside the news room?" Chaz asked.

"Huh, oh, sure. Whatever you say, Chaz." Song said blankly. Another half hour of listening to Chaz ramble on about his hair and Song was ready to tear hers out. The class bell couldn't ring loud enough. Song went to gym, her all girls class was playing badminton, while on the other side of the gym, the boys were playing dodge ball. Lee looked to have gotten struck out early and was talking to Cam and Cyrus again. Than he was scared by a larger boy Song hadn't met yet.

After gym was home economics. They had to cook a full meal. Song suspected it was for the teacher's own meals.

"Alright students, get into your groups. Today, you'll be preparing a dessert instead of a meal. Miss Ping, you'll be in group six, they're short a member." said Ms. Salvatore. Song joined her group, which was comprised of two skaters, Ned and Ted, the news cameraman, Steve, and Cyrus.

"Hey, Babe, welcome to the team." Cyrus said.

"Finally, a chick on our team. Maybe we'll get a passing grade after all." Ned said quietly.

"What makes you think I know anything about home economics?" Song asked.

"You have to know more than we do. We're all getting an F minus in this class." Steve said, Song winced. "Don't girls like baking with their mothers?"

"I had other things on my mind when I was five." Song said as the teacher handed out dessert options.

"Like what?" Ted asked.

"Like helping my brother set up flash fountains for a family reunion." Song said with a grin. "Did you know that too much flash powder can set your grandma's wig on fire from ten feet away?" That got surprised laughs from the four boys.

Song looked at the list of suggested desserts.

"Key lime pie? Pineapple upside down cake? None of these are interesting at all."

"Got something in mind, Babe?" Cyrus asked hopefully, trying to get Song's attention away from the other boys.

"Look in the fridge and tell me what we have for fruit. You, look in the cupboards and get out vanilla, flour, baking soda, baking powder, salt and as many food colouring bottles as possible. You two, go look in the deep freeze for anything that looks like dessert to you." Song said to Cyrus, Steve and the skaters, respectively. They all practically jumped to obey.

"Okay, we have bananas, limes, lemons, oranges, apples, grapefruit, cherries, blueberries, raspberries, strawberries, blackberries, plums, nectarines, pears…And some weird looking things. What are these?" Cyrus asked holding several odd looking fruit. "And there's like a million pounds of cream cheese in here too."

"That's dragon fruit. Those are lychee fruit, and those are kiwis." Song said, looking over at Cyrus, she was helping get out dry goods and mixing utensils. "You guys are helpless in the kitchen, aren't you?" she asked, just before Ted dropped an open bag of powdered milk on Cyrus.

"What do you think?" Cyrus asked dryly, Song started laughing at him.

"Okay guys, here's what we're going to make. You said there was cream cheese in there didn't you?" Song asked, Cyrus nodded. "Right, we are going to make five different kinds of cheesecake. And here's what everyone needs to do…" Song listed off everyone's part in the making of the dessert. Song helped the boys with their cakes and toppings, as well as making her own. The teacher came by to check on them.

"I must admit, miss Ping, that I am surprised that you managed to get these boys to make something that didn't involve rice cereal or marshmallows." Ms. Salvatore said, as she surveyed the scene before her. All four boys were industriously cooking, or cleaning used utensils. Song herself was trying to get Cyrus' dragon fruit to turn into a topping instead of looking like bad ricotta cheese.

"We'll have to turn it into a cold spread instead of a warm glaze. I've never used dragon fruit before. Why did you choose the most difficult fruit?" Song asked irritably.

"It tasted good." Cyrus said with a shrug. "Besides, you said there's a cheese cake recipe for almost any fruit."

"I didn't think you would choose dragon fruit. Kiwis maybe, not this." Song said.

"Like any guy wants to use something called 'kiwis' or 'leechee'. Cyrus pointed out.

"Any guy should know better than to try and screw with the only person capable of passing home economics for him." Song said pointedly. "Still not past the point of plausible deniability on sabotage, you know?"

"I'll just say that you and I went halves on your cheese cake." Cyrus said.

"The teacher won't buy that. You managed to burn plain water, remember?" Song asked with a superior look. Cyrus grumbled something.

"Fine, is it too late to make up the kiwi?" Cyrus asked with a grating groan.

"Yup. 'Cause the dragon fruit is ready." Song said innocently.

"You don't think she'll fail us for letting you do most of the work?" asked Steve.

"Doubt it. Even getting docked points for one member of the team doing the work, our score should be better than what you'd usually get." Song said as she and Steve took the tray of cheese cakes out of the oven. He had the most experience in the kitchen and was quickly made second in command. Four older sisters was his reason for knowing all this. He also had the steadier grip, having held a camera for most of his high school career. Cyrus had been set to slicing the cold fruit for putting on as garnishing, while the skaters were trying to whip up cream stiff enough to hold peaks.

"So I just place them in circles till the top is covered?" asked Ted, he had chosen lemon cheese cake.

"After you dip the wedges in sugar, and try not to eat them. They aren't candied, just sugared." Song explained as she cut a lemon into the shape of a rather rotund bird. Cyrus had done a very convincing job on his kiwi turtle and Ned and Steve were making miniature flowers out of their apples and strawberries. Song had used three kinds of field berries and had only used cold berries as her topper.

"And that's time!" called Ms. Salvatore, she rang a little silver dinner bell. "Alright class, lets' see what you have done with your time." she wandered around the class room and stopped to inspect each dessert. Two groups had done the same dessert and both managed a passing grade, a third group, that included Brandi, had managed to burn their pie. The fourth and fifth had aspiring pastry chefs and received top marks. Finally, the teacher got to Song and her group.

"I do have to dock points, since you deviated from the set assignment, but otherwise, well done boys, Song. I am impressed." Ms. Salvatore said warmly.

"And they did most of the work themselves. All they needed was a little direction and some hands on instruction." Song said brightly.

"Really? Well, hopefully they'll take that with them. Women love men who can cook, but worship those who can bake." Ms. Salvatore said with a wink at Song. "A B plus is the best grade I can give you today. No more deviating please."

"No ma'am." said the whole group. Class was let out and the students scattered.

"I have to get going. I gotta meet Chaz for his documentary." Song said. "Eat your cakes, you guys earned it!" she shouted from down the hall.

"Man, she and Lee are like the most awesome kids in the school." Ted said, taking a bite of his cheese cake.

"I'm voting for her to be student of the week." Ned said as he and Ted walked away.

"I'll put her name in the polls. See ya around Cyrus." Steve said, heading off.

"Later man." Cyrus said and went to meet his band in the music room.


	4. Waylan

Detentionaire Chapter Four: Management.

Three-forty five, Music Room.

"And this is the music class room. Band class is held in the gym, but the schools' very own Dudes of Darkness practice here whenever they feel like it. It sounds like they came in today. Let's have a look inside, shall we?" Chaz asked the camera with a cheesy, too big, smile on his face. He opened the door and went in. "Gentlemen, what a nice surprise. We're doing a documentary for the new student, Song Ping, and for future new students. How about a quick interview, huh?" Chaz asked.

"Sorry, man. But we can't. We're about to pack up and go. Gotta get some real practice in at the studio. Our sponsor wants a new song in two weeks." Tanner said, leaning away from Chaz and the toxic fumes his head exuded. "And then we gotta get to studying."

"Yeah, we gotta get our grades waAAYY up." Waylan said sadly. "There's just never enough time in the day."

"Still think you don't need a manager?" Song asked, stepping out from behind Chaz and Steve the cameraman. "All you need to do is take out the things is your schedule that you don't need. Like, well, why did you come to the music room to practice, while knowing you had to be at the studio to practice again? You could make one trip to the studio."

"We had our instruments here. After battle of the bands, we left our gear here over the weekend." Cyrus explained with a shrug. "We were tired and the school was secure enough."

"But you could have loaded it up that night after the concert was over. Tired or not, you should never leave the care of your gear to people you don't know and therefore do not trust." Song pointed out. "Secure or not is not the issue. Having your instruments stolen is one thing. Having them destroyed and left here is another."

"What's the difference? Stolen or destroyed, can't play 'em either way." Matthew said, shrugging dismissively.

"You don't think there's a difference? Alright, let me explain the difference, between 'stolen' and 'destroyed for you to find the next time you need them.'" Song said. "Here's how it is, a person comes in, sees your nice, shiny, guitar and decides they want an authentic piece of the Dudes of Darkness, so they take it and keep it mounted in a plexi-glass case for the next fifty years, or they sell it in twenty years, after you guys have made it big and then fell out of the spotlight. Memorabilia sells for big bucks, especially for the greats. Now here's where we diverge from the stolen and/or destroyed similarities. Some whack job comes in, sees your guitar and thinks to himself; 'I'm crazy jealous of that guy Matthew. He gets to go onstage with the D.O.D. and gets all the attention. Well lets see how he feels after I've destroyed his only guitar.' And cue blatant and horrendous acts of violence upon the poor innocent guitar. Left as a morale dropper just for you. That's the difference between theft and destruction." Song finished her narrative and looked at cluster of boys expectantly. Chaz turned to the camera.

"And that, viewers, is how to keep your things safe from theft and vandalism." Chaz said with a smile meant to charm. Cyrus looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Guys, band conference, now." Cyrus said, he and the others huddled in the corner and whispered for a few minutes.

"We need a manager and I don't want one sent from our sponsor. They only want us to sell Green Apple Splat. Our music never mattered to them. She's got a good, slightly sarcastic and paranoid, head on her." Cyrus said in a whisper.

"You only want her to be the manager, 'cause you're sweet on her." Tanner pointed out. "Haven't you ever heard of Yoko Ohno and the Beatles?"

"She won't be like that. She probably doesn't even like our kind of music. Look at her. She probably likes techno and underground electronic stuff." Cyrus pointed out, not bothering to deny that he had a thing for Song.

"And what if she drives us into the ground?" Tanner asked worriedly.

"Cut her loose and build ourselves back up." Cyrus said simply.

"What if you and her start going together and you start to forget what we're doing?" asked Waylan, not really suited to whispering.

"You guys are asking a lot of what ifs. What if she's the one who gets us our big break? What if she gets us more sponsors? Better than Green Apple Splat. I'm not going to leave the band. She's not going to split us up and she won't drive us into the ground. As for going together, she's with Chaz right now." Cyrus explained. "We'll give her a couple weeks. If it turns out that she's no good at managing, then we'll cut her loose. How's that? No one will be out anything more than a few days."

The other band members nodded in agreement, then turned back to Song, Chaz and Steve.

"Okay, the band has come to a decision. Song, we would like to ask you to be our manager. You only have to try it for a week or two." Cyrus said hopefully.

"Uh, manager? Wow, my first day and I've got a job, a romantic interest and an outlet for my slightly sadistic tendencies." Song said with a giggle.

"Sadistic outlet?" Chaz asked blankly and a little worriedly.

"Cam Martinez. I've been working his psyche over for years." Song said with a satisfied grin. "So, when did you guys want me to start?"

"Tomorrow too early?" Cyrus asked with a smile, internally he was shrieking like a maniac.

"I'll need your cell numbers and calendars. My dad worked in legal for a while, he'll know what to do about a contract and terms." Song said, as the boys sent her their cell numbers.

"Terms?" Matthew asked.

"You don't think I'm going to do this under the table, or free, do you? A manager always gets a cut. And that cut is usually a haemorrhage. I won't pull something like that on you guys. You'll have the contract at the end of the week. You should talk to your parents about getting the band a lawyer. They come in handy sometimes." Song said as she went through her phone, then went into her bag and pulled out a tablet to sync her phone with it. "Okay, just by looking at your schedules, I can already tell where some time wasters are. Which of you is attending a Jewish after school program?" she asked looking at the name.

"Me." Waylan said a little sheepishly.

"Is it important to you?" Song asked pointedly. "I won't make changes till next week, if that helps." Waylan thought for a moment.

"I was only going 'cause my parents wanted me to balance my dads' religion and my music. I haven't been into it for months." Waylan said. "I'll tell them I don't want to go anymore."

"And if that doesn't go over well, we'll have to sacrifice Friday night parties. Friday and Saturday will be either hard core practice days or gig days. Sunday will be daylight gigs only, no night shows. School is after Sunday. Homework…I'm getting ahead of myself."

Song said, blushing and looking away.

"Not at all, Babe. All that sounds great. That's all done in your first five minutes." Cyrus said encouragingly, and getting slanted looks from his band mates. "How about you call me tonight and we'll go over a few more changes, 'kay?" he asked hopefully, ignoring the groans.

"Sure. I'll talk to you later. Chaz still has to show my the rest of the school and then I have to head home." Song said and left with Chaz and Steve. Cyrus waved slightly as they left then turned to face his band, who were all giving him a sceptical look.

"What? She's hot. And that's a wig. She doesn't do crazy things to her hair, the way other girls do." Cyrus said, oblivious to the strange looks now.

"How do you know that?" Matthew asked.

"Didn't you see the girls in the gym? Her hair was black. Now it's black and pink. And way too shiny." Cyrus said, grinning a little too much.

"So, when do we start practicing love songs?" Tanner asked with a wicked grin.


End file.
